


A Rose By Any Other Name Will Kill Just The Same

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: One single petal glared up at Yoosung. It seemed to laugh at him. Mocking him. Taunting him. He didn't know to laugh or sob, after all he was likely to die, yet, the rose petal was so pristine.





	1. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I will be calling MC Queen throughout this fanfic as that's what I called her in my app and its better than MC.

One single petal glared up at Yoosung. It seemed to laugh at him. Mocking him. Taunting him. He didn't know to laugh or sob, after all, he was likely to die, yet, the rose petal was so pristine. The red a striking contrast compared to his pale skin. The colour of a certain Seven's hair. 

He took out his phone, opening up the messages, maybe he could tell someone and they could help him. 

"We can have a small wedding at the space station!" Fuck this, he threw his phone, bursting into tears. He was going to die, he was going to die and he was not getting it removed. He wasn't going to worry them by going to the hospital and disappearing for who knows how long. Gingerly he picked up his phone, thankful it was a Nokia. That brick could withstand everything he threw at it. Trust me, he tried. 

He chuckled, of course, the ever brilliant genius hacker would not see him in the same light, after all, he could barely pass geography. And that was supposed to be easy. 

He went back to gaming, that's the only thing he's good at, he reasoned. Might as well make another attempt at becoming number one. If not, number 2 in his server was still really good. With all the time he dedicated to this game he certainly deserved it. Yet the top spot always seemed to elude him. Another boss to fight with his guild, perfect.

It was 3 am when he coughed his next petal. Another pristine rose petal and no blood... yet. The thorns would eventually cut up his lungs. Groggily he stumbled over to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were filled with a certain red head and every reason why Yoosung had hopelessly fallen in love, such as his sense of humour, his eyes, the way he would flirt, and how talented he was. 

The familiar sound of the alarm, reminding him of his mistakes last night. Upon waking up he suffered a coughing fit, petals falling out of his mouth. 4 pristine rose petals. A quick hospital trip was in order. He booked an emergency appointment for later that day and fell back on his bed. He needed to know his options and a bit more about his disease. He knew the hanahaki disease existed and the fact that it caused flower petals to fall out of your mouth and it was fatal. However, anything else about it, he had no idea. It wasn't in his curriculum as far as he knew. 

He gathered all 6 petals, the ones from yesterday already turning a deep purple brown and wilted. Maybe he could press one or two, they were very beautiful petals. Not the time! He rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up and brush his teeth; just because he had a life threatening illness didn't mean that he had to have bad dental hygiene, especially since he forgot last night.

Oh, the messenger might as well remind everyone that he's alive.

"YOOSUNG! I was missing you, cutie~" Seven. Yoosung's cheeks flushed as his hands started shaking, he tried to type back a response.

"I was only playing LOLOL."

"You left me alone"

"Are you guys...?" Queen messaged, she seemed to have a habit of rarely typing, or speaking. Must be an introvert.

"lololol" Seven.

"Are we what?"

"lolol so innocent"

"I'm going to go play LOLOL."

"Don't play too long~" Queen again. Why should she care? 

He logged off, missing Seven's farewell. In a swift movement, he grabbed the petals to prove to the doctor that his condition was real, left the house and ran to the train station. The run seemed to tire him so much he honestly felt as though he had smoker's lungs, however, this could be due to the fact that thERE WAS A LITERAL PLANT GROWING IN HIS FREAKING LUNGS! Fortunately, due to being in the very early stages it wasn't painful.

An itch in the back of his throat, easily solved by coughing... In front of everyone on the train, fat chance. He couldn't let anyone worry about him. He would simply feel terrible by doing so. Alas, the urge grew stronger and stronger until he had to just cover his mouth completely and OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE THERE IS BLOOD ON HIS HAND! I REPEAT YOOSUNG HAS BLOOD ON HIS HAND. And a crumpled rose petal.

He curled his hand into a fist, nervously glancing around, no one seemed to notice anything. As an extra precaution, he wiped his mouth, no blood. At least that was working well for him. Even if nothing else was. 

After his stop, it was a further ten-minute walk to the hospital. Taking a deep breath he stepped in and checked in. All he could do now was wait.


	2. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kim Yoosung." The doctor called out from the hallway, with a bored voice. He was overworked that day and he was expecting a break at this hour. Yoosung stood, brushed himself off and followed his doctor. His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was light.

~~~~"Kim Yoosung." The doctor called out from the hallway, with a bored voice. He was overworked that day and he was expecting a break at this hour. Yoosung stood, brushed himself off and followed his doctor. His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was light. His footsteps seemed to create a large racket in the deafening silence of the waiting room, where the only sound was from the tick tock of the clock.

The door squealed upon opening as Doctor and patient took their respective seats. The doctor cleared her throat and asked, "So what's the problem?"

"Well, I have been coughing up rose petals. Er... I have them here." He pulled out the ziplock bag in which the petals were placed. Some were already starting to wither after being away from their plant for so long. 

"Ah. The Hanahaki disease. Do you know who you're in love with? I know that it's a stupid question but you'd be surprised by a number of people who don't know."

"Yes. I know. Doctor, what can I do?" 

"Well, we can book you an operation and surgically remove it from you, it'll be like removing a tumour, however, this will remove any romantic feelings you may have of the object of your desire. The other option, which is quite popular is to take the chance and hope the other person loves them back. This does have quite a high fatality rate though. We will then also prescribe a strong pain medication for whenever the pains get too much."

Yoosung's eyes felt like a dam struggling against a flash flood. The surgery seemed to be the better option but could he really go through it. Seven was freakishly talented, beautiful and hilarious, could he really give him up? Forget about how good loving him felt? At the end of the day, even if there was a slither of a chance that Seven would like Yoosung as much as Yoosung did, he would travel through hell and back again just for it. Sure, it may be dangerous but Seven was worth it.

"Is there any other option?"

"As far as we know. No."

"Well, I'll take my chance with the flowers." His smile was pitiful at best but with such an undesirable circumstances it was the best he could possibly muster. In his mind, Seven smiled too. His grin was brighter than the sun. 

The doctor nodded and wrote a slip for the prescription, handing it to Yoosung and showing him the way out before finally getting her break. Quickly, he collected his medication and left. Taking the same route back home, he was in a worse mood. If Seven only saw him as a friend, he would die. Still, it was a risk he was willing to take, besides it was too late now. All he could do was wait and hope.

He could arrange for them to play LOLOL together, of course the petals may prove troublesome, however, he'd find a way to hide it from him. He wanted Seven to love him because he wanted to, not because he felt he had to. At least that's what he told himself to avoid the fact that he was absolutely terrified of Seven's reaction. Truth be told, he didn't want anyone else to find out.

Gah. He shouldn't overthink these things, he didn't want an emotional breakdown in a public setting. He fled the scene as soon as he reached his stop, the urge to gag and hurl everyone in his stomach. He burst into the closest toilets and threw himself over the bowl. Petals upon petals fell out of his mouth, drops of blood dripped down his face from his mouth. The thorns must be digging into something. His lungs?

He gasped for breath, cleaned himself up and continued his journey home. Completely out of breath by the time he reached his house. Those plants were really going to erode away at his life, weren't they? 

Taking a minute to regain his calm he picked up his phone and dialled a rather familiar number. It rang, once, twice, thrice and a voice answered that made Yoosung's heart skip a beat... or two.

"Hiya~"

"Hey."

"So, why's my little cutie Yoosung calling me?" The blonde's face practically became a furnace after this comment, rendering him silent for a few seconds.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to... if you weren't busy already, come over to play LOLOL this weekend?" 

"Aww, are you asking me out? Yes!"

"I- LOLOL erm... wait, what?"

"It's ok, I accept your request. You shall see your God at the brink of dawn!"

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I'm stressed, depressed and well dressed."

"What."

"Just kidding! God Seven Oh Seven OUT! BAAM!"

It was at this moment when Yoosung wondered, why he had fallen for such a dork. But, damn, he did not regret it one bit.


	3. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock. A petal chucked to the bin. The door opened and Yoosung was greeted with the world's most beautiful smile. The smile that would possibly be the death of him.

A knock. A petal chucked to the bin. The door opened and Yoosung was greeted with the world's most beautiful smile. The smile that would possibly be the death of him. He melted inside but on the outside, he just smiled as invited Seven inside. The game was already set up. 

Somehow they both ended up back to back on the sofa, however, should you ask either one how they couldn't tell you. Yoosung fought to keep his coughing fit down. He couldn't risk worrying the other, let alone confessing and ruining their friendship. That would be hell. What if Seven hated him afterward. He'd either die or forget. And forgetting just sounded so hard. 

Yoosung noticed that Seven was basically a radiator, and that made rushing to the bathroom that much harder. Couldn't his disease understand that he didn't want to puke flowers around his crush? Well, love. It definitely was more than a school girl crush (for example, a school girl crush couldn't kill) and he didn't want to describe it in such a way. 

Placing his head over the bowl, he heaved, petals tumbling out, covered in blood. The toilet water dyed a brilliant shade of red. He coughed up more. The number of petals just seemed to increase around Seven. There was a knock on the door, Yoosung jumped back and ended up hitting his head off the wall. 

"Yeah?" He tried to put on his brave voice.

"Are you ok?" Shit, Seven was worried. Fuck, shit, crap. Where did he go wrong?

"Yeah. Just needed the loo."

"Yoosung-ie, lying is wrong~"

"..."

"Yoosung-ie, please, let me know what's wrong!"

He hurried to flush the loo and opened the door. 

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You're really pale. Please, tell me the truth." 

"Ok, I'm a little sick, but I don't want you to worry."

"I'll just have to nurse you back to health! Nurse Seven Oh Seven reporting for duty!"

"Y-you don't have to." His voice was weak and scared.

His face heated up when Seven just picked him up, bridal style, of course. Seven is extra, this is a fanfiction, did you expect another way of carrying someone? Outside, Yoosung was keeping calm, albeit red, but still calm; on the inside, he was melting and he could feel the roots invade his bronchi. At least he knew Seven cared for him. 

Gently he placed the weaker on the bed, tucking him in. He turned off the light, whispering, "Call me if you need anything."

He sat on the sofa, starting to get on with his work. He was a talented hacker, but he felt as though it took over his life. No, not felt, knew. He was just waiting until Yoosung called for him.

An hour passed, and Seven only heard coughing, which was only amplified when Yoosung coughed in the bucket he kept there. Seven decided to check up on his little patient. Yoosung was sleeping quietly, he looked so adorable. But he wasn't here to admire his sleeping patient, damn it. He made his way across the room, silently, as to not disturb the sleeping boy. He was just about to pick up the bucket when he noticed the thing was full of rose petals.

A little sick my arse.

He looked up to the sleeping boy, who looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep that is would simply be a crime to disturb him. He cleaned out the bucket and returned it. Only thing is; how is the object of Yoosung's affection. It had to be Queen after they became close friends Yoosung started caring about his school work and keeping his place tidy. The boy also seemed happier after Queen arrived. After all, a star like him would never like a tiny speck like Seven. They'd make a cute couple, he figured. It just hurt to think the boy would like someone else.

But then, he mused, he did just tease the boy. It was understandable to see why he wouldn't like him. Very understandable.

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes, he started groaning as if he was in pain and in a panic, Seven woke him. Screw too precious, if he was hurting then he needed help.

Yoosung clutched his chest, groaning, weakly mumbling how it hurt. He then saw Seven, his eyes widened, and he immediately checked the bucket. Empty.

Fuck.

"Do you have any painkillers?" Seven asked, bringing the important thing to Yoosung's mind. His chest was in terrible agony. 

"Bedside... table. Prescript...ion." He could barely speak through the pain. Seven nodded and started rummaging, finding it quickly. Yoosung gulped them down, before proceeding to cough out more petals.

And let me tell you, coughing petals in front of the one you love is incredibly awkward.

"Sorry." He continued coughing, blood was mixed in with the petals. His face was red and the pain started to dissipate.

Small mercies. Small mercies.

Seven kept quiet. Queen liked Jaehee, he knew that. And he would have to watch his light burn out. Could fate have been more harsh and cruel to him? WHy didn't he get it taken out, did he not know? Or was Queen not the object of his affections. Who else could it be though? 

He did say he was jealous of Zen, but then again. Did he even like guys? Unlikely, he only talked about wanting a GIRLfriend. And Yoosung knew when Seven was cross-dressing. 

Seven had been glaring daggers at Yoosung for a few minutes now and it really was putting him on edge. Should he confess? After all, the disease was no secret.

"Erm... Seven." He was going to do it. Even if Seven didn't feel the same way, he would be brave and...

"Yes." A blank voice.

"You were staring." Fuck. He missed his chance.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go back to work, you just rest."

He couldn't have left any faster. Fuck, shit, crap. What happened? Did Seven realise Yoosung loved him? Was he just reacting poorly to it? Did he hate him now? But then, he could hear someone in the kitchen. That was a good sign, right? He wasn't leaving. Yoosung had half a mind to just walk over and wrap his arms around the red head, but then, how would he react? Poorly, he imagined. Besides, he was busy.

Yeah, busy.

He was a talented hacker, and what was Yoosung? A failing college student. Admittedly, Queen got him to improve, but that was because she was an excellent tutor and could actually understand what he was learning and could explain it in a way Yoosung could understand. She was good with her words and biology. They both sucked at geography though. 

But at least she could help with everything else. He could finally achieve his dream, and maybe, make Seven proud. Either way, he was going to become a vet... If he survived. The surgery was looking really good right about now. But then, he wouldn't want to make Seven proud if he went through with it. Gah. He was such a failure. 

After half an hour Seven softly opened the door, a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hand. He crouched down beside Yoosung's bed, a spoon in hand.

"Can you feed yourself, or do you need me to do it?" If Seven cared for him more, maybe his feelings would shift. He could be a hero. Yoosung tried to pick up the spoon, dropped it and panicked. 

"Don't worry cutie~ I can always feed you!"

If Seven continued like this, he was sure he would puke a whole rose bush. This fucking dork would be the death of him. Literally.

Seven took a spoon out of his pocket, with a face that said, "I knew this would happen," and Started to spoon feed Yoosung. At first, Yoosung insisted that he could feed himself, but just accepted that he was being fed, whether he liked it or not. And let me tell you, he was not complaining. Not at all.

He puked up more petals, and more worryingly, full buds. This really worried Seven, why was his condition speeding up so much. How long until the light in the dark void that he called his life was to be ripped away from him. How long did Yoosung have? Did he invite Seven over because he knew whoever he liked would never return the favour and he wanted to spend his last days with his best friend? If so, Seven was flattered.

But still, he wanted to save the poor boy.

And Queen should make sure he got the surgery. Sure he'd lose feelings for her, but at least he would be alive. That was most important. For both Seven and Queen, after all, he was Queen's best friend and Seven really loved Yoosung. Why didn't she know he was dying? Did she care? She didn't deserve Yoosung's love. But then, would Yoosung tell her?

Gah. His thoughts were running crazy.

At least he was able to be there for him, and not Queen. See, Yoosung prefers my company, bitch.

Wait, does this mean Yoosung might actually love him?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good joke Seven. (Dear lord, Seven, you prick.I'm sorry, what?)

Yoosung was finished his soup, his face a light red. Why was Seven just so goddamn attractive? And cute? And dorky? And fuck another bud. And another. This really wasn't his day, now was it?

Why didn't Seven ask anything about it? Did he even care? Or was he trying to not scare Yoosung? Why wasn't he bringing it up? After all, it's not every day that you puke roses on... your... love. FUCK THERE'S BLOOD ON SEVEN'S LEG!

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Yoosung-ie. I can always wash it out."

This was serious. Very serious. Too serious. Keep cool Seven. He was freaking out, scared out of his mind. How deep were the roots? (Answer surprisingly not that far, but then they were growing at a fast rate. Faster when around Seven. It was like he was feeding them.)

"I'm sorry for worrying you. And for making you take care of me."

"That was my choice, cutie~"

"Why do you keep calling me cutie?"

"Becuase, you're really adorable!"

"I mean, I am a bit. But I-I'm manly as hell!"

"Sure cutie~"

He pouted, melting in the inside, but at least not on the outside. He should confess soon. He opened his mouth to do so, but shout it. Another missed chance. He would confess soon, he told himself. If Seven reacted poorly, he'd get the blasted things removed. Better confess before it gets more dangerous later on. And with any luck, he'd forget how terrible that confession went.

Just not today.


	4. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked as though he was about to confess something. What could it be? Did he want to die? He was at the Doctor's so clearly he had to option to remove them. Did he not know who Queen liked? Because Queen was a lesbian so he had no chance. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he trying to save himself?

It looked as though he was about to confess something. What could it be? Did he want to die? He was at the Doctor's so clearly he had to option to remove them. Did he not know who Queen liked? Because Queen was a lesbian so he had no chance. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he trying to save himself? Why? 

Seven knew he had to get Queen to try to convince him to get the surgery. Otherwise what the hell was Yoosung to do? He was dying for fuck's sake and Seven wasn't just going to stay back and watch as his friend just killed himself because that's what he effectively was going. How long would he last? Why was it speeding up though? This was the most worrying. Everything would be fine if Yoosung did something, but no. He had to just take painkillers to cope. It wasn't fair, did he know what he was doing to Seven?

No. Because Seven was just a mask on top of a mask. 

How could you love someone who you didn't even know who they really were? Did Seven even remember who he even was anymore?

"Get some rest." At least he was there to help and he wasn't leaving the little dork alone.

"Stay." His face flushed and with an adorable face looking up at him, how could he possibly say no.

"I'll just be in the living room. Call me if you need anything. Now, get some rest."

"I... I'm really thankful."

"You would do the same thing."

Now, to save Yoosung's life. He opened the messenger and sent Queen a message.

"Did you know Yoosung has the hanahaki disease? Don't tell anyone, he doesn't want people to know."

"Is he ok!?"

"No..."

"I should visit! I can bring over treats to help!"

"NO! He doesn't even want you to know. I just want to save him, somehow."

How could she be so damn thick? He just wanted her to try to convince him to get the surgery, without letting him know that she knew.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Yes. Please make sure he knows that you like Jaehee."

"Mate, he doesn't like me. Not that way anyway. Also, who I like is none of his concern." 

"Huh?"

"He. Likes. A. MAN."

"Wait? WHAT? Who?"

"I don't want to tell."

"Gah."

She didn't respond, so he went to the chat rooms. Yoosung was on. He was supposed to be resting, silly boy. Seven chuckled and joined. 

Yoosung: Heya!

Seven: Howdy~

Seven: Weren't you supposed to be resting cutie~"

Yoosung: I can't sleep :'(

*Zen has joined the chat*

Yoosung: Hey Zenny!

How could Seven have missed it? Of course, he would love someone so perfect. Someone who could treat him like the prince he always was. Of course, he wouldn't like someone like him. If he could only sway Yoosung's feelings onto him, he could save the other. Zen was straighter than a stripper pole. Why did Yoosung decide to go through this? Was he ok? Did he want to die as well?

Zen: Hey Yoosungie!

Oh. They had nicknames for each other. Clearly, they were closer than he thought. He had no chance. Not against the perfect galaxy against his speck. He was no competition for the older man. He shouldn't even try. How could he? He only hoped Zen would save him, so at least he could be there for the beacon of hope from the sidelines. At least he could do that.

But it hurt, it hurt so much. The pain in his chest just wouldn't go away, not without a fight. No matter how much he told himself that Yoosung would never even feel the same damn way. 

Seven: Hi

Zen: I'm so nervous for our performance tomorrow. 

Yoosung: You've put so much effort into it. You'll be brilliant ^^

*Seven has left the chat* 

He couldn't read any more of that. Yoosung, why couldn't he see just what he did to- Fuck.

A motherfucking petal just came out of his mouth.

OH JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST. HOW COULD THIS FUCKING HAPPEN? OH MY LORD THIS WASN'T FAIR!

And fuck it, he was going to die. He always wanted to die young, heh, and what a beautiful end too. Oh, how ironic, his love was dying because he loved someone who loved someone else, and he was dying from loving the first idiot. He shouldn't worry Yoosung though, he has enough to deal with. He doesn't need to deal with his friend's issues as well. He deserves a caretaker who can take care of himself as well.

Yet, he asked for him. And no one else.

How could anyone understand such an enigma? If only he could actually understand what was going through Yoosung's brain, then everything would make more sense. So much more sense. However, the world doesn't work in such a way. It hurts and it hurts and it hurts. The bedroom door opened, and a certain blond walked out, a blanket around his shoulders.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I was bored. Zen left the chat."

"Well, come here. We can watch a movie together! Do you have Netflix?"

"No... I have DVDs though!"

"People still have those!?"

"Seven, they're not that old!"

"I'm just kidding cutie."

He could confess during the movie. Maybe Yoosung had something really romantic, that would help. This would be perfect, really, it would. He would confess and it would be perfect. Except that it wouldn't... Yoosung wouldn't feel the same way. Besides, confessing during a romance movie wasn't exactly a very romantic way of doing things. He would find another way.

"Is Moana ok?"

"You are such a kid!"

"I'm taking that as a no."

"OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE IT!" That was louder than intended.

Gah, he wasn't going to be able to do this.

A cough. Quickly, he ran to grab the bucket, returning to catch as full roses buds fell out of the boy's mouth. It looked painful, and Seven bit his lip. He didn't want to go through this and seeing Yoosung go through it. It stung like 500 thousand wasps were stinging him at one time. How could he help the poor boy? (By confessing, but then again, he's apparently obvious.)

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"A little, but I'm ok." He flashed a grin, just to make Seven feel better. He put Moana on. They were silent as the movie went on. Halfway through the movie, Seven fell asleep, not getting enough sleep does that to you. He landed on Yoosung's lap, where the blond proceeded to smile and run his fingers through the other's hair. It was so soft and fluffy.

And soft and fluffy was always good. Very good in fact. He placed the blanket on top of the sleeping boy, and without realising it, fell asleep as well.


	5. Oh, ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was on something warm and soft. So very soft. He looked up and his face instantly went red. He was on Yoosung's lap, the boy started to stir, and he closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

He was on something warm and soft. So very soft. He looked up and his face instantly went red. He was on Yoosung's lap, on his motherfucking lap. His face was a furnace now. The boy started to stir, and instantly he closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. Gently, soft fingers ran through his hair, before being pulled away only to be replaced with his warmth pushed against him and large coughing sounds.

"Are you ok!?" His coughing did not sound healthy.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" His voice was choked and weak. As if it was blocked. Seven then noticed another thing, he was barely breathing.

"That's not the problem here! Are you ok?"

"Of course!"

"Bullshit."

"..." The tension became so thick with the one word. The silence was deafening. Seven didn't mean to anger Yoosung or annoy him, or anything of the sorts. It just happened. He wished he wasn't so blunt at that moment.

"You're still on my lap."

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry." He sat up, facing away from the other, his face bright red. That proved it, Yoosung didn't love him. At least he could predict when he would die. At least he knew that...

Yoosung messed up. Now Seven was quiet and the silence seemed to drown out everything, he wanted to speak, yet, opening his mouth seemed somehow... wrong. They just sat there. Silent. Awkwardly. 

Seven coughed and announced, "I'll go make breakfast." 

"I'll help!"

"Noooo. Baby, you're sick. You just rest and let me take care of you."

"Please?" He tried to look as cute as possible, in hopes Seven would crack and let him help. It was unfair to make Seven do everything himself. Therefore, he had to help.

"Fine..." Success.

Yoosung stood up, and already needed more air. He was supposed to have more time! Why was he speeding up? How could things get this bad? He needed to confess, and soon. Maybe, while cooking. Seven raced on ahead to the kitchen, while Yoosung had to take his time. His breaths were laboured and the simplest of tasks seemed to take so much out of him. How did he let things get so bad? Why didn't he confess sooner? If he knew he would only have mere days to make the most of things he would've confessed the very first possible second. Now, he was just scared.

"Seven," he was going to do it this time, he had to, "do pancakes sound good?" 

Fuck.

"Perfect."

God, he was such a fuck up, he was supposed to confess. Sure, it would be out of the blue, but he just needed to know the answer. Surely, it would be better to know if Seven felt the same way. After all, he was killing him without realising it. It was only fair that he knew just what he was doing. But then, he didn't want Seven to feel responsible, Yoosung chose this. And he was sticking through to the end. 

"YOOSUNG!"

Black spots appeared in front of his eyes and he realised, he wasn't breathing.

His heart wasn't beating properly, he wasn't breathing. Nonononononononononononononononono. He called an ambulance and started CPR. Breathe, please, just breathe. Open your eyes. Just live. 

29, 30. Deep breath, and just simply, gently place your lips over your love's perfectly perfect lips... Fuck it, he wasn't letting his best friend die.

His lips were soft.

He smelt of roses, coffee and sweat. The roses were overpowering everything else, the other two smells, why, they were basically non-existent. 

His chest rose a tiny bit and fell again. Rose and fell. Back to the heart. Just breathe. Please, just breathe. Just live. Tears were streaming down his face, as he kept trying his hardest to keep the other alive. How could fate be so hard on someone so perfect? There was a smell of burning running through the air, overwhelming the roses. He left it alone, it could wait until professionals were here, they at least could save Yoosung. Pancakes just simply wasn't important at all in that moment

He coughed up petals, leaving them to lay about, he'd clean them later.

30. 

He could get used to those lips actually. He wished he could get the chance.

If only he could get one bloody chance, to kiss the other and to be kissed back. To just be able to love the other person, with him by his side until the end. Hopefully, the end would be a few years down the line. 

The ambulance arrived, taking him away. Seven was left alone. Silently, he took the pancake batter off the hob, there was no saving it. He should do some research on the hanahaki disease actually. No, he needed to work. One minute wouldn't hurt though. The only sound was the tapping of keys and the tick-tock of the clock. 

"There have been cases where the disease rapidly speeds up when the victim is around their love. This is, however, a rare side effect."

Fuck.

He slammed the laptop lid down and rushed out to the car, grabbing the keys as he ran. He left his shoes off and ran barefoot. No one would notice, besides, he had someone's life to save. He just hoped Yoosung would turn down the surgery again. He raced to the hospital and was led into Yoosung's room. He was still asleep but with a pulse, a weak one, but a pulse. He could only smile as he was safe and alive.

He moved over to the other's side, taking his hand. It was warm. It seemed to fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece. 

His hand was wrapped in warmth, white seemed to surround him with a red blur on the warm hand side. As his eyes adjusted he made out a person. A very special person.

Why was he holding his hand?

Why was he doing this to him? Did he know what he was doing to him? No, he wouldn't understand. Why would he? He didn't know, why? Because Yoosung was too scared to do anything about it.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Tired."

"Look, Yoosung, I want to know, who do you like? I know I should have asked you earlier, but that was a bit invasive and besides, you shouldn't have to tell me if you didn't want to but I really want to know right? It's important." He needed Yoosung to confirm his suspicions. He wanted to know. His voice sped up, and he fidgeted with his feet.

"I... I"

"Please!"

"Why would you care?" He was scared, of becoming hated for his feelings toward the other, he should've chosen the surgery. It wouldn't be as painful. Not like this, nothing like this. He had another chance and he refused it, besides visiting hours were nearly over, he would just be left alone. Like how he felt inside, like anyone in their right mind would leave him after he was so rude. Besides, who knows if he would live until the morning. Why would you love someone who is as good as dead.

"Because... Because," he took a breath, it's now or never. "I-"

"Visting hour is over, sir." The nurse interrupted, walking away to inform the other visitors.

Who knew how long Yoosung would live? He had to tell him before he missed his chance, forever. He took his hand away, playing with his nails, his palms shakey and sweaty, his knee bouncing slightly.

"Because, I love you Yoosung."

He stood up and started walking away. Tears appeared in both of their eyes. Seven was leaving faster than Yoosung wanted, but he couldn't leave his reply unsaid.

"I love you too!" He shouted, louder than he actually had to, but this was important. He couldn't leave those words unsaid. Seven turned around, and ran, back to his love. He would leave soon. Just not this second.

Those lips were more soft when moving with his.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung was released a week later after all of the traces of rose had disappeared. This was going to be a new beginning for the both of them.

Yoosung was released a week later after all of the traces of rose had disappeared. This was going to be a new beginning for the both of them. 

Seven was waiting in the lobby for Yoosung to be brought through. It had been a long week but finally, finally, they would be able to see each other all the time. Finally, there was the blond he was waiting on. He sped up into a run, jumping into Seven's arms. He stumbled back, but ultimately caught him. His smile was bright and warm, nuzzling his nose into the younger's neck.

Yoosung held on tight, as though he was clutching on for dear life. His smile warm and loving, everything seemed to be going right for once. This immeasurable happiness could never have happened should he have gone through with the surgery. Sometimes his idiocy could bear fruit.

"I love you cutie~"

"I love you too, dork."

Seven chuckled and booped Yoosung lightly on his nose. He took Yoosung's hand in his own and led him out to the car. Keeping the smaller close the whole time. This was the start of their new story, together. A story Seven would enjoy telling time and time again. 

Why did he think Yoosung liked Zen? Gosh, for a genius, he really was an idiot. At least he had his little dork by his side for now until the end. He would steal glances of Yoosung while driving, who he would catch doing the same thing. They'd smile and laugh, like a couple of idiots but they were happy. Sure, it was a little cliche. But did they give a fuck? Hell no. 

They entered Seven's bunker, where Yoosung was plastered with kisses. They just held onto each other as though their lives depended on it. It used to, but not anymore. However, after nearly losing the blond, Seven really wanted to make the most of everything.

His smile, his eyes, his soft voice, how his hands fit with his own perfectly.  

It was almost like a match made in heaven. Except that Seven was certain, Yoosung deserved someone better.  

"It doesn't matter if I deserve better, I want you. And only you, dork."

Fuck, he said that out loud. 

"Cutie~ Well then I'll just have to find a way to love you more."

"You're really weird."

"You still love me."

"Doesn't stop you from being weird."

Yoosung rested his head on the other's chest, sighing contentedly. Seven really was a radiator, perfect for cuddling in Winter. By a warm fire of course, with hot chocolate! Their life together would be perfect, he could tell that already. Cuddles by the fireplace, walks on the beach, traveling together, maybe getting a cat together. Seven could help with university and he would be certain to become a vet. 

"Call me Saeyoung."

"Saeyoung, that's a really nice name."

It sounded really nice when Yoosung said that, Seven had to admit. He smirked, before sweeping Yoosung of his feet and swinging him around, laughing his ass off. Yoosung's laughter was music to Seven's ears. It was so bright and happy, which was a huge change from how they felt just mere days ago. He never wanted to go through that fear again.

There was no better day to be alive than today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. This was shorter than I wanted. This is why you plan things, people.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this a BAM


End file.
